My Life
by RyukaRA
Summary: Naruto anak dari sorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan desainer terkenal. Memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan sederhana. Tanpa orang tuanya. Namun dia diancam oleh orang tuanya untuk mengawasi sekolah yang dikelola oleh ibunya. Dan kehidupannya pun berubah. Bagaimana dia mengghadapi murid dari sekolah tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya saya**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance**

 **Warning: Typo, abal-abal, gaje, kacau, kata tidak jelas, OOC dll**

 **Note: Penggambaran character yang disini sama kayak yang animenya**

Konoha Academy, itulah nama sekolah yang aku tempati. Sekolah berbasis internasional, dimana para muridnya berasal dari kalangan atas dan berpropersi sebagai artis. Dengan fasilitas lengkap, dan bangunan bergaya eropa klasik. Memberikan nilai lebih untuk ketenarannya. Tapi sayang di sekolah ini terdapat sistem kasta. Jadi jika ada murid yang masuk dari jalur beasiswa maka jawabannya adalah perbudakan.

Rata-rata siswa yang masuk dari jalur beasiswa tidak akan bertahan satu minggu di sekolah ini. Kebanyak dari siswa tersebut selalu dijadikan kacung atau budak oleh siswa yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Sebenarnya para murid bisa saja melaporkannya. Namun, seperti yang diatas, para siswanya berasal dari kalangan atas. Jadi sebagian dari mereka orang tuanya adalah donatur sekolah. Jadi kalian tahulah seperti apa jadinya jika ada yang melaporkan.

Oh, jangan lupakan di sekolah itu juga ada yang idola sekolah. Yah mungkin karena murid-muridnya adalah artis yang sedang naik daun atau yang memang dikenal sudah lama. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke. Artis muda pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Tidak hanya statusnya saja yang membuatnya terkenal, namun parasnya juga menambah nilai plus tersendiri untuk menbuatnya menjadi artis dan idola sekolah.

Tidak hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja yang menjadi idola sekolah. Namun masih ada beberapa siswa yang menjadi idola. Seperti Shimura Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruko, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten-ten, dan Yamanaka Ino. Itulah salah satu kelompok idola sekkolah.

Ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan namaku. Namak Uzumaki Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Aku memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, warna mata biru saphire dengan tanda lahir tiga pasang whisker disetiap pipiku. Anak pertama dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, serta kakak dari Namikaze Naruto mirip dengan ku yang membedakan halanyah dia tidak memiliki whisker, dan rambut yang berwarna merah lurus seperti ibuku yang dikuncir pony tail(kayak Naruto waktu pake Orekai no jutusu).

Ayahku sendiri memiliki rambut kuning jabrik jengan jambang yang membinkai wajahnya. Dia mengelola perusahaan yang bernama Namikaze Corp. Dan ibuku memiliki rambut merah lurus menyala bagaikan cabai. Dia adalah seorang desainer sekaligus pemilik Konoha Academy. Namun sejak ibu menikah dia memutuskan untuk mengurus rumah. Masalah academy ,itu akan di wariskan kepada adikku. Untuk sekarang dikelola oleh nenekku Senju Tsunade.

Aku bersekolah di sekolah biasa, tepatnya SMA Konaha. Kenapa tidak tidak sekolah ibuku? Jawabannya sederhana. Aku tidak ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang memperbudak orang bawah. Namun itu tidak lama lagi. Karena setelah berakhirnya semester 1, aku terpaksa pindah ke sekolah itu. Tentu saja aku ingin menolaknya kalau bisa, jika saja tidak diancam. Ya mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya, itung-itung mengawasi Naruko.

Aku dipaksa sekolah disitu bukan tanpa alasan. Orang tuaku memintaku untuk mengawasi sekolah. Dan menghentikan sistem kasta yang ada disana. Bukan tanpa alasan, memang awalanya ditak dipermasalahkan. Namun lama kelaman banyak tanggapan negativ dari masyarakat. Bayangkan saja sekolah berbasis internasional tapi muridnya seperti itu? Tak patu tak patut

Pasti kalian berpikir aku anak manja yang hanya bisa meminta saja karena mempunyai orang tua seperti mereka'ka? Jawabannya tidak, aku tegaskan TIDAK. Aku bukan anak manja yang hanya bisa meminta. Jika memang aku seperti itu untuk apa aku bersekolah di SMA Konoha.

Aku tidak tingga bersama orang tua lagi sejak empat setengah tahun yang lalu, atau saat aku masuk SMP. Bukan berati aku di usir atau apa. Tapi karena kemauanku sendiri, yah kemauanku sendiri. Aku ingin belajar hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan dari orang tuaku. Memang awalnya mereka menolak, tapi setelah dijelaskan maksudku, mereka akhirnya menyetujuinya. Kalau begitu bagaimana aku memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hariku? Untuk kebutuhan aku bekerja part time di sebuah Kafe dekat taman kota.

Baiklah itu saja perkenalannya

O  
O  
O

KRINNNGGG

TAP

"Hoooaaammm." Aku menguap untuk memenuhi oksigen yang dibutuhkan tubuhku sambil merentangkan kedua tangan agar otot-ototku tidak aku. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku. Setelah pengelihatanku kembali normal,aku melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6. Setelah mengingat beberapa halaku turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mandi #ya iyalah

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku berjalan kearah lemari untuk memakai pakaian yang dipakai oleh seluruh siswa laki-laki Konoha Academy

"Jadi begini lagi penampilanku? Padahal aku berharap bisa berpakaian normal" Aku bergunam sabil melihat kearah cermin yang menampilkan pantulan dari diriku sendiri.

Di cermin terpantul diriku yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam bergaris merah putih, dibalut blazer hitan dengan garis putih. Lalu celana hitam panjang dan spatu skate hitam(kaya seragam di anime Ao no Exorcist). Ramput yang disisir rapih kesebelah kanan, kacamata bulat besar nan tebal yang mengbingkai mataku. Aku memakai whisker bukan berarti mataku ada masalah atau apa, tapi hanya untuk penyamaran. Sedangkan dengan whiskerku aku tutupi dengan bedak. Aku sudah berpenampilan seperti ini sejak SMP. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat fans girls dan ingin memiliki teman yang tulus, bukan karena pemampilan atau status.

Dan sekarang aku berpenampilan seperti dulu lagi. Namun ini hanya sehari saja, setelah mereka tahu aku murid pindahan dari kalangan bawah aku akan berpenampilan biasa lagi. Karena aku dengar dari adikku bahwa saat dia baru masuk, ada seorang murid yang tampan dan pintar, namun setelah mereka mengetahui statusnya mereka akhirnya juga memperbukkanya. Aku bisa saja langsung berpenampilan normal. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah 'mereka' mengenaliku jika seperti atau tidak.

Setelah bercermin aku keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Oh aku lupa belum memberi tahuku dimana aku tinggal. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai tiga yang dikelola oleh kakek ytua yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dia mempunya seorang anak dan seorang cucuk. Untuk anaknya bernama Asuma Sarutobi, dia sudah menikah dan mengajar di Konoha Academy. Sedangkan untuk cucunya nakal tapi anehnya pintar itu bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Kenapa aku menyebutnya seperti itu? Yah karena aku memang sudah akrab dengan mereka dan tahu bagaimana sifat mereka. Apartemenku dilantai dua nomer 7. Apartemenku dilengkapi dengan dua kamar tidur, dua satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu dapur.

Setelah membuat sarapan aku menyajikannya di mejakan yang berada di dapur. Bukan mananan mewah sih, hanya nasi yang dilumuri kare daging. Tapi ini yang bisa aku buat dengan bahan-bahan yang ada. Seletah sarapan aku membawa piring yang kotor dan mencicinya. Lalu keluar dari apartemen dan menguncinya.

SKIP

"Jadi ini sekolah yang aku tempati. Memang mewah tapi tidak dengan 'isinya'." Aku bergunam setelah melihat sekolah yang aku tempati. aku mengatakan isinya bukan berarti fasilitas apa yang ada didalamnya. Tapi murid yang berada didalam. Itu terbukti dengan apa yang mereka katakan sekarang.

''Hey lihat anak itu! Apa dia anak baru."

"Kurasa kau benar. Karena aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Lihatlah kacamatanya? Aku yakin dia kutu."

"Itu membuktikan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Murid miskin seperti dia tidak pantas bersekolah disini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jahili dia?"

"Itu ide yang bagus."

BLA...BLA...BLA...

Kalian dengar? Bahkan mereka tidak mengenal istilah 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya'. Jika saja aku Naruto atau ibuku mungkin mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tapi untungnya saja aku seperti ayahku.

Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah aku tidak tahu dimana ruang kelapa sekolah. Aku memang anak pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi ini pertamakalinya aku menginjakkan kaki disini.

Sambil melihat sekeliling aku mencari seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku letak ruangan kepala sekolah. Bingo. Aku menemukannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku berjalan mendekati seorang siswa laki-laki berambut raven dengan gaya khas Jepang Harajuku Style. Saat jarak sudah dekat, aku menepuk bahunya untuk membuatnya melihat kearahku, karena dia membelakangiku.

PUK

"Ano... Apa kau tahau dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" Ucapku dengan nada gugup seolah takut.

"Memang siapa kau bera...''

Bagus itulah ekspresi yang ingin aku lihat dai makhluk mimi ekspresi sepertinya.

"Ano... Apa kau bisa memberitahukukanku dimana ruangan kepala sekolah? Aku murid baru disini." Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya lagi. Namun aku tidak ingin mendengar uca...

''Hey lihatlah! Bukannkah dia murid yang tadi.''

"Dia berani berdekatan dengan Prince-sama? Bahkan sampai menyentuhnya!"

"Cih sialan kau murid baru. Kau tidak selevel dengannya."

"Apa kau tidak tahu dimana levelmu. Pergi saja dari sini berengsek!"

Oh sial. Dia terlalu lamban merespon. Tapi apa mereka bilang Prince-Sama? Muka tembok ini? Jangan bercanda. Tapi aku akui dia memang tampan.

"A-ah. Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu." Terimakasih sudah meresponnya. Tapi kau terlalu lama untuk itu.

"A-apa ini tigak mungkin. Prince-sama..."

"Menerima ajakan murid baru rendahan itu?"

"Sedangkan kita? Yang sudah mengajaknya berkali-kali."

Aku tidak tahu jika dia secuek itu disekolah. Bahkan saat pertama bertemu dengannya dia tidaj secuaek itu. Tapi mungkin wajar, karena waktu itu kami baru duduk di Taman Kanak-kanak.

Bahkan setelah memasuki sekolah, lebih tepatnya di koridor para siswa lebih beresik dari yang tadi.

"Psst. Naruto apa itu kau?" Apa dia bilang? Tentu saja ini aku. Tapi tidak heran mengingat bagaimana penampilanku.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa. Hantu?" Jawabku sewot

"Tapi kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Yang lebih penting kenapa kau bersekolah disini? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang terdapat sistem kasta'kan." Well, aku akui dia benar

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau, tapi kau tahu ancamannya'kan?" Aku yakin dia mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Karena dia salah satu orang yang kuberi tahu aku akan hidup mandiri dan memikirkan bagaimana resikonya.

"Jika seperti itu maka aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi itu bukan alasan yang mebuatmu mau bersekolah disini. Dan kau belum menjawar pertanyaan pertamaku?" Memang siapa yang meminta bantuan padanya?

"Memang benar itu bukan alasan utamanya. Alasannya utamanya..."

SKIP

"Jadi seperti itu. Tapi apa kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti pada siswa lainnya. Jika sedang banya orang?" Aku menceritakannya sampai aku berada di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Dan sampai nanti aku harus kembali kekelas, karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya.

Setelah dia tak telihat aku menatap pintu yang ada di hadapanku, lalu memegang knop pintu dan memmutarnya

CLEK

SKIP (lagi)

Jadi disinilah aku, di depan piti kelas yang akan aku tempati. Kelas XI-1, kelas yang katanya adalah kelas yang semua muridnya adalah murid yang berprestasi. Dan tentu saja sebagian dari mereka adalah kalangan atas.

Kenapa sebagian dari kalangan atas? Karena 5 siswanya masuk melalui jajur beasiswa. Dari aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari kepala sekolah. Memang dari siapa lagi.

"Hah." Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

TOK TOK TOK

CLEK

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu keluar seorang guru bermasker sampai hidung, dengan rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi. Lalu aku menyerahkan surat yang diberikan kepala sekolah kepadaku. Oh, ya aku juga mengenalnya, dia tangan kanan ayahku Hatake Kakashi. Jika bertanya kenapa dia menjadi guru, aku juga tidak tahu. Dan jika kalian penasaran bagaimana aku bisa tahu, aku sudah mengenalnya dari kecil

Dia menerima surat yang aku berikan lalu membukanya dan membacanya. Setelah membaca surat dia melebarkan matanya terkejut dan menoleh kearah ku, seolah berkata 'apakah ini benar'. Tentu saja terkejut. siapa yang tidak terkejut coba melihat pennampilan dari anak yang sudah kau kenal sejak lama seperti ini. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakannya. Lalu dia memberi isyarat untuk menunggu di sini dan kembali kedalam kelas.

"Ehem. Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Dia menoleh kearahku lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan aku boleh masuk.

Aku sudah berada di depan kelas dan menghadap kearah mereka. Mereka memandangku dengan pandangan jijik, merendahkan, arogan, penasaran, dan datar.

"Nami... Ah maaf Uzumaki-kun. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Hampir saja dia keceplosan. Tapi untungnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Ha'i. Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Haruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Sunyi? Ternyata lebih dari yang aku pikirkan. Baguslah begini lebih baik.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk dibelakang Uchiha-kun. Uchiha-kun bisa bisa angkat tanganmu!" Memang itu yang aku mau. Memangnya berdiri terus itu gak pegel.

Setelah melihat dimana aku duduk, aku melangkahkan kaki untuk kesana. Bagus ini tempat duduk yang ideal. Di samping jendela dan dibarisan tengah atau barisan katiga dari lima.

"Sekarang mari kita mulai pelajaran yang tertunda barusan. Untuk Uzumaki-san, kau bisa tanyakan pada Sitri-san yang berada disebelahmu" Sebelum duduk aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping untuk mengetahui bagaimana orangnya. Dia mempunya rambut hitam sebahu, mata beriris violet yang di balut memakai kacamata persegi panjang dengan binkai berwarna merah.

"Namaku Uzumaki Haruto. Salam kenal" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"Sona Sitri." Pendek amat datar lagi. Kurasa dia tipe orang yang serius. Tapi dari sorot matanya ada kegembiraan tersediri

Tunggu sebentar Sitri. Bukankah itu marga yang sama dengan bos di kafe tempat aku bekerja. Serafall Sitri. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya memang sama, yang membedakan hanya gaya rambutnya saja.

Saat akan duduk aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang sejenak, dan mendapati seorang tengah tersenyum kearahku. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, saat aku masih kelas 6 SD. Kirigaya Kazuto(penampilannya sama kaya di anime SAO). Kurasa dia mengenaliku. Itu bagus, setidaknya aku tidak harus berhadapan dengan makhluk minim ekspresi setiap saat.

SKIP

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Hah akhirnya istirahat juga. Jika aku tidak tidak berpenampilan seperti ini, aku pastikan dari tadi aku sudah tidur dengan lelap. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi aku sudah menguasai materi yang akan diajarkan untuk tingkat SMA. Mungkin karena gen dari ayahku, yang membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat.

Semua orang yang berada dikelas sudah keluar, bahkan Kirito. Itu panggilanku untuknya. Namun sepertinya bukan aku saja yang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi juga seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang bernama Yuuki Asuna, yang aku simpulkan adalah pacarnya. Karena saat akan keluar kelas mereka bergandengan tangan.

Oh ya aku lupa. Bukannya kelapa sekolah memberikan surat untuk Ketua OSIS. Tapi masalahya aku tidak tahu dimana ruang OSIS. Ah, Sona masih belum keluar kelas, sebaiknya aku tanyakan sebelum dia keluar.

"Ano... Sitri-san. Boleh aku tahu dimana ruang OSIS?" Sial kenapa aku gugup. Ku akui dia memang cantik. Apalagi jika tersenym, pasti dia akan terlihat sangat cancik. Apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

"Memang ada urusan apa Uzumaki-san mencari ruang OSIS?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-ah... Eto. Kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan suran ini pada ketua OSIS." Sial kenapa aku gugup lagi. Bahkan tanganku gemetaran saat menunjukkan suratnya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya. Kebetulan aku aku ketua OSIS disini." Aku hanya menyerehakan surat yang tadi aku tunjukkan.

"Bisa kau ikut aku ke ruang OSIS.'' Dia menyuruhku mengikutinya setelah membaca surat yang aku berikan.

"Boleh aku tahu apa isi surat tersebut?" Jujur aku tidak tahu apa isi dari surat itu.

"Kepala sekolah menyuruhku memasukkanmu dalam anggota OSIS." Dia menjawab dengan nada datarnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kurasa kau harus menyiapkan telingamu untuk itu." Aku berbicara brgitu bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara ketua OSIS masuk kesini.

Dia mengangguk dan berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari samping. Karena jika dari belakang. Aku takut salah fokus. Karena aku juga hanya manusia biasa yang sedang dalam masa puber.

Tidak lama setelah keluar dari kelas terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa yang melihat kami. Aku melirik Sona yang berada di samping dengan ekor mataku.

Sungguh gadis ini luar biasa. Dia berlajan dengan anggun dan berwibawa. Seolah bisikan-bisikan itu hanya angin lalu.

Setelah sampai di ruang OSIS Sona memanggil semua anggota OSIS. Dan meminta mereka memperkenalkan diri(perrage Sona di DXD. Tapi tanpa Bennia dan Loup).

"Uzumaki-kun bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu." Sona memintaku memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sebelum itu aku memandang mereka satu persatu.

Tidak ada tatapan sombong, merendahkan, dan jijik. Yang ada hanya tatapan senang, penasaran, lembut, dan hangat.

"Kurasa memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya pada kalian tidak masalah." Mereka hanya memandangku heran. Termasuk Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, dan Reya yang merupakan teman sekelasku.

Perlahan aku melepaskan kacamataku. Lalu mengacak rambut pirangku, dan menghilangkan bedak yang menutupi whiskerku. Memperlihatkan wajahku yang sebenarnya. Aku dapat melihat wajah mereka. Ada yang merona untuk para gadis dan kagum untuk yang pria

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou"

 **TBC**

Huh akhirnya beres juga nih cerita. Tadinya saya pengen lanjutin cerita yang satunya, tapi berhubung saya gak bisa nulis adegan fight. Jadinya saya nulis kehidupan normal aja.

Gimana ceritanya garing kah bosen kah atau gaje? Itu terserah kalian. Dan saya minta sarannya buat chapter 2 nanti


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto Ichi Ishibumi_**

Suda satu minggu sejak dia pertama kali pindah ke sekolah itu, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi setelah dia membongkar identitasnya di hadapan anggota OSIS. Hanya beberapa kejadian saja, itupun kejadian yang tidak terlalu penting.

Namun, tetap saja dia perlu menuliskan laporan pada orang yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

"Hah... Merepotkan saja, kenapa juga harus dikirim langsung, lalu untuk apa ada email?" Pemuda pirang itu, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto. Dia sudah selesai menuliskan laporannya beberapa menit yang lalu, dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa harus dia sendiri yang menyerahkan laporan itu secara langsung.

Bukankah itu berarti dia harus pulang ke rumahnya, dan asal kalian tahu itu sangat merepotkan. Jika tidak, untuk apa dia repot-repot pindah ke apartemen ini sedangkan rumahnya sudah seperti istana?

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tahu maksud sebenarnya kenapa dia harus menyerahkan laporan itu secara langsung, mereka ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, namun itu memang kenyataannya.

"Maa... Kurasa tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah jarang berkunjung ke rumah. Walaupun yang terakhir adalah minggu lalu." Menutup berkas yang tadi ia baca lalu berjalan ke arah kasur, merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang sudah menemaninya kurang lebih 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Tersenyum sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menyelam ke alam mimpi. Oh Naruto, jika saja kau tahu maksud dari orang tuamu yang sebenarnya.

 ** _My Life_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Disinilah dia, di depan gerbang sebuah istana, dengan orang-orang yang sudah berjajar rapi seperti ksatria yang sedang menyambut bangsawan penting. Bukan maksud melebih-lebihkan, tapi memang itu yang ada di depannya.

"Etto... Bisakah kalian menegakkan badan kalian?" Bertanya dengan gugup pada salah satu butler yang ada disana.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-sama, bagaimanapun ini perintah langsung dari Kushina-sama." Seorang dengan rambut coklat yang diikat kebelakang, luka horizontal di atas hidung. Kepala pelayan keluarga Namikaze, Umino Iruka.

Pemuda kuning itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa maid disana, dan anehnya. Mereka yang memandangnya langsung menundukan kepala dengan wajah yang bbersemu merah. Hey, apa yang salah dengan wajahku?

Alasan kenapa para maid itu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah bersemu merah adalah, penampilan Naruto. Ingin tahu?

Baiklah, penampilan Naruto cukup sederhana. Kemeja hitam lengan pendek dengan list putih vertikal di bagian kanannya, celana tactical coklat sebagai bawahannya, dan juga sepatu hitam dengan garis-garis putih.

Untuk wajahnya sendiri tidaklah terlalu banyak perubahan, hanya saja sudah tidak ada lagi sosok laki-laki si kutu buku. Sosoknya sudah diganti layaknya seorang pangeran.

Rambut pirang jabrik yang bersinar karena cahaya Matahari, mata biru saphire layaknya langit tanpa awan, tiga pasang whisker yang melintang di kedua bagian wajahnya. Jangan lupakan kacamata persegi dengan frame hitam dan list putih. Tidak salah lagi, sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang ikemen!

Mendelikkan bahu tidak peduli, lalu dia berjalan masuk melewati gerbang.

"OKAERINASAI, NARUTO-SAMA!" Hampir saja jantungnya copot, apa-apan itu. Jika ingin mengucapkan selamat datang bukannya seharusnya dari tadi?

Mempercepat langkahnya dengan para pelayan tadi yang mengekori dibelakang, berjalan lebih cepat bermaksud agar para pelayan itu berhenti mengikutinya. 'Kenapa mereka malah ikut-ikutan!' Yah, usahanya gagal. Para pelayan itu sama keras kepalanya dengan ratu di istana ini.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Lagi-lagi jantungnya hampir saja lepas, ini kedua kalianya Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara dadakan. Suara kali ini berasal dari confetti-confetti, dan itu terjadi saat dia telah membuka pintu rumahnya, ditambah banner besar yang terpampang di atas langit-langit rumahnya itu yang bertuliskan...

SELAMAT DATANG UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO!!!

Sebulir keringat jatuh di pelipisnya, apa-apaan ini. Setidaknya itu yang pemuda berambut pirang itu pikirkan. Keluarganya benar-benar absurd, hanya karena kepulangannya saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika kepala negara yang datang?

Menatap sejenak banner itu lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keluarga yang menyambutnya itu, para pelayan juga sudah mulai kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka.

"Na... Ru... To..."

"Na... Ru... Nii..."

Sepasang perempuan dengan rambut yang sama-sama merah, wajah yang juga identik. Bedanya ada pada gaya rambut, yang satu dibiarkan tergerai, dan yang satu lagi diikat twinstail. Yang satu sudah kepala empat namun parasnya masih terlihat muda, yang satu emmm... Bagaimana menyebutkannya, anggap saya kau melihat sosok bidadari pada sosok satunya lagi.

Yah, mereka berdua adalah ibu dan adiknya, Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Naruko. Saat ini mereka tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan ilusi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, dirinya hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan swetdrop. 'Apa-apaan ilusi bunga itu?'

GREB

"Onii-chan... Aikatatta, kau tahu nee... Naruko sangat merinduhkanmu, bahkan Naruko setiap malam selalu memimpikan, onii-chan." Yang pertama kali angkat bicara setelah memeluknya adalah adiknya, Namikaze Naruko.

Naruto sendiri membalas pelukan adiknya itu, lalu tangannya beralih kepucuk kepala Naruko seraya mengelus-ngelusnya.

Oke entah kenapa sekarang Naruto merasa sedang mengelus-elus seekor kucing, bahkan dia dapat membanyangkan sepasang telinga kucing di pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Na... Ru... To..."

Sekali lagi sebuah suara memanggilanya, hampir sama seperti yang pertama. Bedanya, suara ini lebih ke nada bass.

Dan yang memanggilnya dengan nada sing a song itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. Dengan ilusi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran juga.

DUAK

Namun, bukan sebuah pelukan hangat yang diterima ayahnya. Melainkan tendangan kaki dari anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Guh... Hidoi yo, Naruto. Aku ini ayahmu..." Minato bersimpuh di lantai sambil memgangi perutnya, dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis.

"Hentikan itu tou-san, kau membuatku jijik. Atau, kau ingin kaki yang satunya ini menghantam wajahmu,?" Dengan wajah datar dan suara berat Naruto membalas ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Hiii... Kushina-chan, Naruto menakutkan!" Minato sendiri langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh istrinya yang sedang membawa nampan.

Yah, Kushina tidak jadi memeluknya. Dia merubah arah larinya saat sebuah ilusi lampu menyala muncul di atas kepala merahnya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu. Hora, ayahmu meringkuk seperti bayi." Mungkin niat Kushina adalah melerai mereka, meskipun mereka tidak bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berbica di ruang keluarga, tidak baik berdiri seperti ini terus. Juga Minato-kun, bisa kau melepaskanku?" Wajah dan suara yang digunakannya di akhir kalimat, itu sama seperti yang digunakan Naruto saat menghujat ayahnya. Ibu dan anak sama saja

"Hiii..." Setelah Minato melepaskan pelukannya, Kushina langsung berjalan ke ruang tengah, diikuti oleg kedua anaknya itu. Dengan Naruko yang masih setia memeluk kakaknya.

'Aku kepala keluarga kan?'

 ** _Line Break_**

"Jadi, ini laporan yang kaa-san minta." Saat ini mereka sedang di ruang keluarga, dengan Naruko yang duduk di sampingnya dan terus memeluknya. Ibunya yang duduk di kuris di depan Naruto, dengan sang ayah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruko lakukan pada Naruto.

Perbedaannya, Naruko memeluknya dengan wajah berseri-seri, dengan senyuman yang membuat Naruto berkata 'Akan kulindungi senyuman itu sampai kapanpun.' Di dalam hati. Sedangkan, ayahnya memeluk sang ibu dengan wajah ketakutan karena dirinya.

Kushina mengambil laporan yang Naruto taruh di meja lalu membacanya sejenak, dan menyimpannya kembali. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada Minato yang sedang memeluknya.

"Anata, bukankah kau harus membereskan pekerjaanmu, hm?" Bertanya pada sang suami dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat manis. Bahkan, saking manisnya membuat siapapun ketakutan.

Dipandangan Minato sendiri, kalimat dan tingkah laku istrinya itu, seolah mengatakan. Pergi dari sini atau kau akan sengsara, kira-kira seperti itu.

Tentu saja Minato langsung berlari keruang kerjanya, tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan tiga orang di ruang keluarga ini, Naruto yang sedang dipeluk terus oleh adiknya, dan sang ibu yang berada di hadapannya. Merah kuning merah, seharusnya merah kuning hijau, mungkin itu akan menjadi lirik lagu.

Ok lupakan, sekarang Naruto sedang mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang adik, dan bagaimana pun dia mencobanya selalu gagal. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia memanggil nama adiknya, dan sang adik menoleh. Jika hanya menoleh saja mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini, Naruko melihatnya dengan wajah memelas. Seperti anak kucing, ya dan Naruto sangat tidak tahan dengan hal itu.

Kushina sendiri hanya melihat interaksi kedua anaknya dengan senyum. Baginya ini adalah sebuah anugrah tersendiri, mempunyai seorang suami dan dua anak yang bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi sangat berwarna. Oh, berapa kali dia harus bersyukur atas kebahagiaan ini. Tapi yang pasti, Kushina ingin menjaga keluarganya tetap seperti ini.

"Jadi Naruto, bagaimana sekolahmu selama disana?" Pada akhirnya dia bertanya, meskipun enggan untuk menghentikan interaksi kedua anaknya itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia perlu tahu kondisi laki-lakinya itu.

"Buruk, kaa-san. Para 'pembaca' itu hanya melihat sampulnya saja, aku bahkan salut pada ketua OSIS. Dia berasal dari keluarga biasa dan masuk dengan jalur beasiswa. Namun apa yang kudapatkan, dia seolah membuat sebuah sampul yang begitu indah dan menarik untuk dibaca. Bukan hanya itu, isinya pun saya indahnya dengan sampulny. Seolah-olah dia dapat menyeimbangkan seduanha. Bahkan semua 'pembaca' disana menghormatinya, oh aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang sudah dia lalukan hingga dapat membuat sebuah sampul yang begitu indah."

Menghentikan interaksinya dengan sang adik, lalu menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ibu. Yah, Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi menjelaskan ketua OSIS pada ibunya.

"Tunggu, kau masuk anggota OSIS, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina, bagaimanapun Naruto tidak akan dapat menjelaskan seseorang dengan sebuah perumpamaan, jika dirinya tidak dekat dengan orang itu. Dan Kushina asumsikan Naruto masuk keanggotaan OSIS.

"Yah, dan itu semua ulah baa-san." Awalnya Naruto menduga, dia masuk anggota OSIS karena disuruh oleh ibunya melalui sang nenek. Namun setelah mendengar ibunya sendiri mengatakan demikian, maka mungkin asumsinya salah.

"Naru-nii... Naru-nii... Kenapa nii masih menggunakan penampilan kutu buku saat di sekolah?" Sang adik yang dari tadi sibuk memeluk kakanya itu, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"APA! KATAKAN KALAU ITU BOHONG NARUTO! KATAKAN!"

DUAK

Secara tiba-tiba Minato yang sedang di ruang kerjanya ada di hadapan Naruto, namun naas. Dia dihadiahi dengan jitakan dari sang istri tercinta.

"Tenanglah anata, Naruto pasti mempunyai alasannya tersindiri." Dari semua orang di keluarga ini, Kushinalah yang paling berwibawa. Mungkin karena dia seorang ibu dan wanita, maka dia harus memberikan contoh baik pada anak-anaknya.

"Seperti yang kaa-san katakan, belum saatnya mereka tahu bagaimana isi dari sampul ini sebenarnya. Biarkan mereka tertipu oleh sampulnya, biarkan para 'pembaca' itu tertipu oleh pandangan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengamati, bagaimana mereka tidak hanya mengambil buku dan melihat-lihat sampulnya saja. Tapi mencoba membaca isinya, dan itu akan menjadi akhir yang sangat bagus untuk diamati."

Mungkin jika ada orang lain yang mendengarkan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan, mereka tidak akan mengerti atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Namun keluarga ini berbeda, adiknya, ibunya, dan ayahnya mereka seolah-olah terhubung dengan sebuah ikatan yang sangat kuat satu sama lain.

Mereka tersenyum, tentu saja mereka mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dan mereka juga mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk kedepannya.

Keluarga ini sangat unik, bahkan tidak perlu sebuah percakapan dari mulut untuk berkomunikasi. Dengan hanya bertatapan saja mereka sudah dapat mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan, mungkin dari luar keluarga ini terlihat konyol. Dengan adik-kakak yang mengidap brocon dan siscon, si ayah yang kalah berwibawa dari si ibu. Oke itu memang terdengar konyol.

Namun, itu hanya dari luarnya saja. Orang lain tidak mengetahui mereka dari dalam, hanya memperlihatkan sampul. Itulah yang keluarga Naruto lakukan, tentu tidak setiap saat juga.

"Hmph, tetap saja aku tidak suka saat mereka mulai menghujat Naru-nii. Bahkan Ru-chan tidak dapat memeluk Naru-nii saat di sekolah..." Melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan kembali memeluk sang kakak, terdengar aneh memang. Tapi, seperti yang Naruko katakan, dia tidak dapat memeluk kakak tercintanya ini di sekolah. Maka dia lampiaskan saat ada kesempatan saag ini.

"APA! NARUTO KAU DIHUJAT! AWAS SAJA MERE-"

DUAK

Kembali sebuah jitakan melayang ke kepala Minato, dan yang melakukannya pun orang yang sama. Namun kali ini, dengan sebuah aura intimidasi yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah beristri.

"Hah... Tenanglah anata, aku tidak ingin terus menjitakmu. Naruto melakukan itu semua bukan tanpa alasan yang tidak jelas, dia pasti sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan sangat matang." Lihat, istri malah lebih berwibawa daripada suami. Kekonyolan keluarga ini memang tidak ada habisnya.

Pada akhirnya, hari itu dihabiskan dengan kebersamaan keluarga. Dan itu baik, tentu saja. Kebersaan sebuah keluarga adalah poin yang penting dalam hidup, keluarga juga lah yang menentukan bagaimana kepribadian kita terbentuk. Jadi bagaimanapun, keadaan sebuah keluarga adalah salah satu hal yang paling penting dalam hidup.

 ** _Line Break_**

"Naruto, setidaknya menginaplah disini. Besok hari Minggu, jadi tidak apa-apakan?" Yah, hari sudah malam. Naruto sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah makan malam tadi.

"Naru-nii..." Jika tadi ibunya yang membujuk Naruto agar menginap, kali ini adalah adiknya.

"Ugh, baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa meminta libur satu hari pada manager." Hanya dengan panggilan saja yang keluar dari adknya, dan itu dapat merubah segala keputusan Naruto. Yah, segala keputusan Naruto. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana Naruko dapat membuat kakaknya yang keras kepala itu berubah pikiran.

"Yeay, Naruto akan menginap malam ini!" Ucapan itu keluar dari sang kepala keluarga. Dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil sehabis dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

"Hentikan, itu menjijikan anata."

JLEB

"Lagipula kau sudah kepala empat, itu membuatku ingin menghantammu, tou-san."

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"Tou-chan, kimochi warui."

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Minato merasa seperti seorang iblis yang ditikam oleh pedang suci, dicemooh oleh keluarganya sendiri. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

'Sakit tapi tidak berdarah.' Ucap Minato dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya.

Malam itu pun dilalui dengan penuh kegembiraan, keluarganya memang sesuatu sekali. Naruto tidak tahu keadaan ini akan bertahan sampai kapan, namun yang pasti. Selagi dia dapat mempertahankannya, makan akan dia lakukan. Seberapa beratnya pun itu. Karena tanpa adanya keluarga ini, dia tidak akan seperti sekarang. Bahkan Naruto ragu apa dia akan tetap ada jika bukan mereka keluarganya.

"Kurasa aku akan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh manager." Ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia tenggelam ke alam mimpi, dengan sang adik yang sudah terlebih dahulu tidur sambil memeluknya.

Ya

Malam ini dia tidur bersama sang adik yang super imut, moe bin kawai...

 ** _TBC_**

Fiuhhh akhirnya beres juga nih fic, setelah bekutat selama dua minggu. Jika kalian yang sudah menunggu update fic ini, maka inilah dia. Maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi inilah yang dapat saya berikan untuk saat ini. Inipun sudah saya prioritaskan, bahkan Trouble Life dan All for One belum saya sentuh selama dua minggu ini.

Oke, stop curhatannya. Sekarang kita bahas chapter ini, seperti yang di atas. Waktunya saya skip satu minggu, jadi. Jika ada yang penasaran sama reaksi anggota OSIS, maka maaf saja tidak saya tunjukan.

Di chapter ini saya hanya ingin memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan keluarga Namikaze, dan seperti yang saya ceritakan. Tidak ada pengucilan keluarga, tidak ada. Di sini Minato sama Kushina sifatnya terbalik, dan kakak adik sama-sama mengidap complex.

Dan, jika ada diantara kalian yang minta drama. Mungkin akan ada, tapi isi fic ini akan full dengan lovely fluffy. Sedangkan untuk Trouble Life, itu akan penuh dengan Hurt/comfort. Itu salah satu yang membedakan dua fic original saya

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada Anee. Uhhh hontouni arigatou Anee jika bukan karenamu aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya dalam 2 malam. Hiks... Hiks... T-T

Ok itu saja, tolong berikan review kalian, karena itu dapat menjadi salah satu booster bagi saya untuk menulis.

Jaa na...

Ps: Anee itu panggilan saya buat salah satu senpai saya, dan dia perempuan asal kalian tahu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto & Ichi Ishibumi

  
  


Ps: Mohon maaf jika banyak typo

  
  


Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu, Matahari bersinar dengan agungnya, burung-burung berkicau seolah sedang memainkan simfoni.

Suasana keluarga Namikaze pun sama cerahnya, sang ibu yang kini sedang memasak, dan sang ayah yang sedang membaca sebuah koran dengan secangkir kopi hangat. 

Lalu untuk para anak, mereka masih terlelap di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu. Sang kakak yang tidur dengan posisi terlentang, dan tangan kanannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh si adik yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu.

Kemudian terlihat kedutan di wajah si kakak karena cahaya Matahari yang masuk, matanya lalu terbuka. Memperlihatkan saphire cerah layaknya langit tanpa awan.

"Ugh... Tanganku kesemutan." Mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, lalu netranya melihat sosok bersurai merah yang tengah memeluknya.

Netranya bergulir lagi, melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding. Pukul 8 pagi, waktunya sarapan. 

"Ru-chan... Waktunya bangun..." Suaranya mengalun lembut, sebenarnya dia ingin lebih lama lagi mengamati wajah adiknya yang moe bin kawai itu.

Namun, langkah kaki yang terdengar ke arah kamarnya itu seolah tidak mengizinkan.

Mata sang adik terbuka, memperlihatkan manik yang sama dengannya. Seolah tahu bahwa posisinya tidak nyaman bagi kakak tercintanya, Naruko lalu duduk di samping sang kakak. 

"Ohayou... Naru-nii..." Suaranya masih terdengar parau, namun itu bisa jadi nilai plus tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan penampilan sebahis bangun tidur dan raut wajah sayu. Unlimited Moe Works!

"Ohayou... Ru-chan." Naruto menjawab dengan suara lembutnya.

GREB

Bermaksud untuk duduk, namun itu gagal saat yang adik yang lagi lagi lagi memeluknya. Ya! Seharian kemarin dia terus dipeluk oleh adiknya, bahkan saat tidur sekalipun.

"Ru-chan... Bisa kau melepaskan kakakmu ini? Kita harus segera sarapan." Naruto tetap bertanya meskipun tahu pertanyaannya pasti akan ditolak oleh sang adik.

"Tidak mau... Ruru masih kesal dengan Naru-nii." Hora lihat, adiknya pasti menolak.

CLEK

"Ara... Apa kaa-san mengganggu?" Pintu terbuka kamar dan memperlihatkan sang ibu dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Tidak kaa-san, hora... Kita harus segera ke bawah, jadi bisa lepaskan pelukanmu." Pinta Naruto pada adiknya itu...

"Hmph...." Dengan ketidak relaannya, sang adik melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Manis... Terlalu manis.... Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang atau Naruto saat melihat tinggkah adiknya.

  
  


Line Break

  
  


Saat ini keluarga Namikaze sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, sarapan juga telah selesai, bahkan peralatan makan pun telah dirapihkan oleh para pelayan.

"Jadi Naruto, apa kau akan langsung pulang?" Sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato. Dia bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada yang dibuatnya tegas.

"Kurasa iya, lagipula aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok. Dan tou-san, hentikan nada bicaramu atau akan aku bocorkan rahasiamu...." Naruto menjawabnya, dengan biasa. Ya biasa, anacaman pada seorang ayah adalah hal biasa di keluarga ini.

"Naruto, kenapa tidak mengantar adikmu dulu sebelum pulang?" Kushina bertanya pada anak laki-lakinya itu, menghiraukan sang suami yang memeluknya dengan raut wajah horor.

"Tidak bisa, kaa-san. Aku juga harus masuk kerja paruh waktu hari ini." Naruto menolaknya, lalu menyesap teh yang ada dihapannya. Keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Naru-nii...."

"Ugh... Te-tap tidak bisa, Ru-chan. Bukannya bermaksud menolak, namun ada event yang diadakan hari ini." Meskipun hampir terpengaruh oleh adiknya, namun dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ya, dan dia tidak akan....

"Naru... Nii...." 

"Arrrggg!!! Baiklah aku akan menemanimu pergi, hanya sampai bertemu teman-temanmukan? Baiklah kita pergi saat ini juga!" Nampaknya pertahan yang Naruto buat berhasil dirobohkan, sekuat apapun keputusannya. Jika adiknya sudah pada fase dua, itu akan runtuh seketika.

Ada 3 fase dari adiknya yang bisa membuat pertahanan Naruto rubuh. Fase pertama, seperti malam tadi, dia masih bisa menolaknya. Namun karena kemarin juga sudah sangat larut maka dia putuskan menginap. Fase dua adalah saat adiknya memohon dengan wajah memelas, itu dapat merobohkan segala pertahan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Dan fase tiga... Ini adalah fase dimana Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk adiknya, bahkan diperintah matipun akan dia lakukan. Bahkan jika harus membantai sekelompok Yakuza, tetap akan dia lakukan. Terdengar berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak jika kalian berada di posisi Naruto.

  
  


Line Break

  
  


Saat ini kedua adik-kakak itu tengah berada di sebuah kereta, mereka tengah diperjalan ke Shinjuku. Hanya 3 stasiun dari ista- dari rumah mereka.

Kursi penumpang sudah penuh, jadi kini mereka terpaksa berdiri. Yah, walaupun ini kereta terakhir sebelum mereka sampai di Shinjuku. 

Kenapa Shinjuku? Alasannya sederhana apalagi kalau bukan pusat perbelanjaannya, juga faktor bahwa Shinjuku dekat dengan stasiun tersibuk di Tokyo.

Yah, walaupun mungkin untuk tempat berkumpul para remaja lebih baik di Shibuya. Karena bagaimanapun Shibuya banyak terdapat mall yang sering dikunjungi oleh para remaja.

Tersadar dari lamunannya saat sang adik tiba-tiba menarik bajunya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang adik. Lalu matanya berubah gelap, gelap lanyaknya dasar samudra yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh manusia.

Bukan, bukan karena penampilan sang adik. Namun karena sebuah tangan yang sedang meraba pantat adinya, wajah Naruko terlihat gelisah, bahkan mungkin terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Dan siapapun yang berani membuat adiknya seperti itu, bahkan melecehkannya akan mendapat balsana darinya. Oh, orang itu nampaknya tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

Kereta kebetulan sudah sampai ditujuan, dan nampak tangan si pelaku masih belum berhenti. Menyeringai dengan kejam, bahkan orang-orang di sekitar Naruto nampak menjauh. Apalagi aura yang dikeluarkannya tidak begitu mengenakkan.

Sebelum adiknya itu mengalami trauma, Naruto menarik tangan si pelaku. Sekarang nampak seorang pria tua dengan kepala pelontos dan badan yang kelebihan berat, oh nampaknya dia terkejut aksinya diketahui oleh orang lain.

DUAG

Pintu kereta terbuka, dan seketika itu juga Naruto menendang si pelaku. Bahkan hingga membuat pria tua tadi terpental keluar, tentu saja aksinya itu disaksikan oleh orang-orang. 

"Heh... Apa yang kudapat ini? Pria tua yang mencoba melepaskan nafsunya di kereta?" berjalan keluar dari kereta dengan tenang, dan si adik yang tengah memeluknya.

Mungkin langkah Naruto terlihat tenang, begitu juga dengan suara yang dia keluarkan tadi. Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan auranya, itu seolah menghantarkan ketakutan tersendiri bagi orang di sekitarnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi yang saat ini tengah ia tunjukkan. Manik biru gelap yang nampak menyala, senyum menyeringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

Oke, itu semua cukup untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitar Naruto menjaga jarak beberapa meter darinya. Kecuali pria tua tadi tentunya. Pria tua itu nampak masih tersungkur di lantai stasiun, tendangan Naruto barusan bukanlah main-main hingga dapat membuat orang lain terpental.

Dirinya memang tidak menguasai ilmu beladiri diri apapun, namun bukan berarti dia tidak tahu. Setidaknya dia tahu dasar dari beberapa ilmu beladiri, dan itu sudah cukup untuknya melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus.

Pandangannya lalu berubah dingin, dia menatap orang yang baru saja melecehkan adiknya itu dengan dengan tajam. Siapun yang berani melecehkan keluarganya maka akan dia lawan, bahkan jika itu sekelompok yakuza sekalipun.

"Jadi ossan, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu, hm?" Suaranya memang terdengar santai, namun berbanding terbalik dengan orang-orang yang memandang horor dirinya. Bahkan pria tua itu terlihat bergetar saat mendengarnya barusan.

"Tidak mendapat jatah dari istri? Atau memang kau tidak punya istri untuk melepaskan hasratmu itu, hm?" Pria tua itu tetap diam sambil memegangi perutnya, Naruto menendang tepat di ulu hati. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat orang tidak dapat bergerak.

"Nee... Jika begitu, bukankah kau masih bisa menyewa pelacur? Atau kau seorang pengangguran menyedihkan yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh negera?" Nada bicara Naruto berubah, itu mulai terdengar sarkas.

"Ne... Paman, kita hidup di negara maju loh. Yang bahkan seorang pengangguranpun digaji oleh negara. Oh oh, jangan bilang semua uangmu kau habiskan untum membayar hutang." Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, mempermalukan orang lain di depan muka umum hingga seperti itu.

Namun Naruto tidak peduli, siapaun yang berani berbuat macam-macam pada adiknya akan menerima balasan. Dan itu sudah mutlak tertulis dikepala pirangnya.

"Hentikan paman, jika kau membela si gendut ini. Kau akan menerima tiga kali lipat dari ini. Dan jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau bersekongkol. Tidak mungkin si gentut ini berani tanpa ada bantuan."

Sebelum pria lainnya datang membela, Naruto mengancamnya. Dia tidaklah bodoh untuk hanya mengetahui berapa orang yang terlibat, dan jika ada orang yang mencoba membela pria tua ini. Maka tidak salah lagi, itu adalah rekannya.

Dan perkataannya tepat sasaran, bukan hanya tadi. Tapi dari awal dia mencaci pria tua ini, terlihat dari gelagat si pria tua dan kawannya itu.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?!" Dua orang petugas keamanan lalu datang menghampiri tempat kejadian. Dua orang yang datang, artinya si pelaku hanya mempunyai satu sekutu.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar, pak. Anda bisa melihat rekaman CCTV, kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu, gerbong kedua." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat kejadian dengan sang adik yang terus memeluknya.

Tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, cukup tunjukkan buktinya. Apalagi bukti itu merupakan sebuah rekaman kejadian, petugas keaman juga tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti akan situasinya.

  
  


Line Break

  
  


"Hah... Melelahkan sekali." Saat ini dia sedang berada di salah satu taman di Shinjuku.

Setelah tadi dia berpisah dengan adiknya itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman. Apalagi dia sempat mendapat pesan dari managernya, cafe ditutup untuk hari ini.

Lepas dari adiknya tidaklah semudah yang Naruto bayangkan, apalagi setelah peristiwa di stasiun tadi. Naruto harus menenangkan mental adiknya itu dulu.

Pandangannya bergulir memerhatikan sekitar, sebelum netranya terpaku pada seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatan sedang tersesat.

Rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail, wajah bulat dengan bola mata coklat besar. Anak kecil itu mengenakan rok hitam bergelombang dengan atasan kaos putih yang dibalut jaket hijau.

Gadis, atau mungkin anak kecil itu terlihat sedang kebingungan. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menolongnya kan. Terserah kalian mau melabeli Naruto dengan sebutan lolicon atau bahkan pedofil sekalipun.

Niatnya murni hanya untuk menolong anak kecil tersebut, mengingat negaranya ini punya kasus pelecehan seksual yang banyak. Bahkan untuk seorang anak kecik sekalipun. 

"Halo, Ojou-chan." Menyapa anak tersebut, suara yang dia gunakan tidak lagi dingin. Sekarang terdengar lebih lembut.

"Ada yang bisa Onii-chan bantu?" Setelah mendapat perhatian dari anak tersebut, Naruto lalu bertanya.

"Hina tadi datang bersama Onee-chan, namun saat Hina tadi ingin membeli eskrim. Hina terpisah dari Onee-chan." Setelah yakin bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, anak kecil itu. Atau kita dapat memanggilnya Hina, menjawab dengan nada kebingungan.

"Hm hm, souka. Bagaimana kalau Onii-chan temani mencarinya? Ah! Sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan dulu, nama Onii-chan Naruto." Naruto harus hati-hati, bukan berarti apa. Tapi, insting anak kecil lebih tajam dari orang dewasa. Jadi dia harus bisa menjaga bicaranya.

"Hum! Hina, Takanashi Hina!" 

"Yosh... Kalau begitu sambil mencari Onee-chan, kita akan berkeliling taman!"

  
  


Line Break

  
  


Sudah dua jam dia berkeliling taman mencari kakak anak kecil yang bersamanya ini. Namun hasilnya masih nihil. Naruto juga sudah kehabisan tenaga, dia harus mencari sambil terus mengajak bermain anak ini. Bagaimanapun Naruto harus membuat anak kecil ini tidak merasa khawatir.

Duduk di bangku taman itu sambil menyantap sebuah ice cream rasa jeruk. Setelah berkeliling taman, mereka memutuskan beristirahat sejenak, apalagi Hina yang melihat penjual ice cream, tentu menarik perhatiannya. Dan karena Naruto juga sudah kelelahan, maka dia putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil menyantap ice cream itu.

"Bagaimana Hina-chan, enak?" Naruto bertanya pada anak kecil berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Hum! Ini enak Onii-tan." Hina menjawab dengan nada semangat, dan Naruto terkikik geli atas itu. TinggahTinggah Hina yang terlihat lucu alami, ditambah sisa cream yang menepel di pipinya.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, tahan sebentar...." Mengambil smartphone miliknya lalu memposisikan kamera dengan anak kecil itu.

Hina yang melihat dirinya akan dipotret lalu berpose. Berdiri di atas kursi taman, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang pinggul, lalu tangan satunya lagi yang sedang memegang ice cream diangkat setinggi pipi. Dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk terbuka.

CKREK

Dan gambarpun berhasil diambil, hanya perlu satu kali pengambilan, itu sudah cukup. Lagi pula Naruto bukanlah seorang lolicon, foto ini dia ambil hanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Apalagi moment langka dimana seorang anak kecil yang berpose dengan cream yang masih menempel.

"Hina!" Sebuah suara berhasil mengalihkan mereka berdua, dan itu berasal dari seorang perempuan. Kira-kira perawakannya seperti gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun.

Dengan surai coklat sebahu, sebuah pita biru yang dijadikan bando menghiasi mahkotanya itu. Ditambah manik hijau yang senada dengan anak kecil ini. Ok, dia asumsikan perempuan itu adalah kakaknya anak kecil ini.

"Sora-nee!" Hina nampak menyahuti panggilan perempuan itu. Lalu dirinya turun dari kursi dan berlari ke arah orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

Mereka nampak bercakap-cakap, dan Naruto memperhatikan itu. Setidaknya dia memastikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar kakak dari anak kecil itu.

"Onii-tan... Nanti kita main lagi. Bye bye...." Hina dan orang yang dipanggilnya Sora-nee itu lalu melihat ke arahnya. 

Hina nampak melambaikan tangan padanya, dan kakaknya nampak membungkukkan badannya. Naruto lalu membalasnya, lalu Hina dan kakaknya itu nampak beranjak pergi.

"Huh akhirnya selesai...." Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya pada penyangga kursi.

!

Dirinya tiba-tiba bangkit, seolah-olah seorang lolicon yang ketahuan sedang mengarungi anak kecil.

"Sial, aku lupa tugas sekolah untuk besok!"

  
  


  
  


TBC

Apa? Bingung? Sama, saya juga bingung. Sudah saya katakan buku catatan tentang fic ini hilang, jadi beginilah jadinya. Tahu fic berdujul I Will Do What I Want karya Hanzama? Mungkin fic ini juga nantinya akan seperti itu, dengan berpuluh-puluh chapter.

Namun saya usahakan tidak, mungkin hanya sampai 20han saja. Dan karakter-karakter seperti Hina Takanashi dan Sora Takanashi, itu dari anime Papa no Iukoto wo Kikinasai!

Dan buat scane ama anak kecil super imut tuh di atas, entah kenapa saya jadi ingin membuatnya setelah percakapan di Group. Dan beginilah hasilnya, jadi... Ini dia Brengzeck-id senpai...

Terakhir... Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto gak introgasi dulu. Maka akan saya jawab, pikirkan sendiri. Ini juga tidak terlalu rumit, setidaknya alasannya masih normal.

Ok cukup sekian... Dan sesuai slogan, Anee atau Chiichan. Habis makan di warteg bayar.

Itu aja dulu, see you next chapter.

Ja naa....

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
